two saiyans from the past
by lava lord115
Summary: DBZ story what if when goku defeated kid buu he didn't wish for him to come back as a good guy. but instead wished for two saiyans to be revived so that he could train them to become the new protectors of the earth. eventually oc/oc as they start to spend more time together, anyway i suck at summary's so please R&R and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: the wish

**authors notes: this is my first dbz fic, i hope its to your liking there will probably be a few mistakes, am not a very good writer, but i am a massive fan of dbz and i felt that there are not enough saiyans so i decided to create some of my own =]. I do not own dragon ball z, but i wish i did. however i do own my two oc's they are mine ehehe. any way please tell me what you guys think and enjoy. **

**Chapter 1 the wish**: Nine years had passed since the defeat of Kid Buu, everything was peaceful as it should be. Most of the Z fighters had given up on fighting and had moved on with their lives. All except Goku and Vegeta: "Aww come on Vegeta".

"For the last time Kakarot no! I will not train some weak and pathetic excuse of a saiyan no matter how much you pester me." Come on Vegeta it could be fun!" Goku said with his trade mark grin across his face. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the taller saiyan standing in front of him "For the last time no, I already have enough on my mind with keeping Trunks up to speed with his training. I don't have time to look after someone that even these weak humans could defeat." Goku just looked at Vegeta "Alright then Vegeta I guess I'll have to keep all the fun to myself" with that said he lifted his middle and index fingers to his forehead and vanished. He was gone before Vegeta even had a chance to say anything "Damn you Kakarot you bastard".

Goku reappeared at Kamis look out. "Hey Dende you ready to help me with my wish?" Goku asked. "Oh hey Goku, yes just give me a minute" Dende ran off leaving Goku out in the court yard. Piccolo walked out to greet his old friend "Oh hey there Piccolo you here to see who I get to train?" Goku asked. "Yes Goku I thought it would be amusing to see this new saiyan for myself" Piccolo said. Goku laughed and smiled at his old nemesis. Dende came running back outside with the dragon balls in hand "Alright Goku everything is ready when you are" Dende said. Goku nodded and looked at the dragon balls "Rise Shinron!" he shouted with excitement.

Suddenly the sky turned black and a thunderous flash of lighting struck the dragon balls. A blinding yellow light arose from the mystical balls. It shot high into the sky and began to take form into a giant green dragon "I will grant you two wishes, speak them and they shall be." The almighty dragon roared. Goku looked up at the massive creature "Hey Shinron long time no see" he said with his happy go lucky smile. "Yes yes, now speak your wishes" the dragon replied. "Oh right" Goku said suddenly become a bit more serious, "Shinron would you be able to show me at least 5 saiyans, that had the most potential for good in their hearts just before the planet Vegeta was destroyed. Would I then be able to bring two of them back from the dead here with me?"

Shinron didn't speak, he just floated for a few minutes, then he spoke "Yes that is within my power". "Alright!" Goku shouted with joy "Right, show them to me Shinron". The giant dragon's eyes flashed red for a moment, Goku closed his eyes. When he opened them he was surrounded by white "Hmm I wonder where this place is" Goku said to himself. Then 5 saiyans appeared infront of him. Goku ran over to them excited to see who his two new students could be. Goku looked the first two up and down, they were both male, one was huge. His muscles looked like solid rocks, the other seemed old and worn out.

Goku moved onto the next one, his eyes taking an interest in the young saiyan. He was around 6 foot 1, he had a good build, must of been at least 16 or 17 years old. His hair was dark brown, almost black, something about him reminded Goku of the hair he and Vegeta had when they had fused using the patara earring. The most noticeable feature of the young saiyan was his blue eyes and the scar on the left side of his chin, running up to about 2cm away from his lip. Goku placed his hand over the boys chest, and began to read his heart.

"Hmmm, alright this one seems good" he said with a big grin on his face. "Now just one more" before he could even finish his sentence he noticed that one of the 5 was a girl. Goku ran over to her and began to look at her. She had wild black hair running past her shoulder blades down to her hips. Her eyes where a onyx black, and her lips seemed to be almost a blood red. She looked about the same age as the boy Goku had picked first. Her skin was an olive color that seemed to sparkle, she had a great body for a fighter, great muscle tone, and the curves of a super model.

This time goku placed his hand on top of the female saiyans head. He closed his eyes for a second. "Alright she's good too. Right Shinron, I'm done. Bring these two back to the look out for me" Goku said hardly able to contain his excitement.

The dragon concentrated for a moment and his eyes lit up red again. "Your wishes have been granted, until next time. Fair well" and with that the almighty dragon vanished in the yellow thunder that he had appeared in. The dragon balls floated high into the air and shot off, each in a different direction. Goku, Piccolo and Dende stood there, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

Suddenly two saiyan teens appeared before Goku and the two Nameks. They both looked around in shock, when they saw the two green men and what looked like another saiyan standing before them, they jumped back taking a defensive stance. They then realized that they were next to each other and jumped again, both falling over from the surprise.

Goku laughed watching them so surprised, and then decided he would fill them in before things started getting rough. "Hey guys my names Goku, and I'm a saiyan just like you two" he said with that big grin on his face. Both the boy and girl looked at him and then at each other. "What is going on?!" The male demanded, the female soon joined in "Yeah where are we? The last thing I remember was a bright flash of light". She said. goku was beginning to feel bombarded with questions. "well it will be easier if i just show you" he said. and with that goku walked up to the two young saiyans and placed a hand on each of there heads.

After a few seconds the two young saiyans fell to their knees. "No! How could that bastard betray us like that?!" Goku decided to just give them a minute to come to terms with all that had happened. "this cant be real. this has to be some kind of joke" the female said. goku looked at the female with a confused look on his face. "no this is no joke".

"you defeated frezia. if thats so then show me how powerful you are". "woah slow down there guys, let me explain why you are here first." before Goku could get another word out, the young saiyan before him charged in for the attack. Goku caught his punch with ease and just blocked his kick with his knee. He then pushed the young saiyan down onto the ground.

The saiyan male hit the ground shocked that the older saiyan in-front of him was not even trying. "Now if you guys can give me a chance to explain, why i have brought you here, thing will be a lot more simple." Goku said.

Sitting cross legged on the floor Goku waved his hand for the others to join him, they both sat down, and began to listen to what Goku had to say. After an hour of explaining and some food that Mr Popo had made, the three saiyans sat there not only full but on good terms. At first the two saiyans were not all that impressed, but after Goku had said he would train them to become super saiyans, their eyes seemed to prick with excitement.

"So your going to train us to become super saiyans?" the teenage male said to Goku. Goku placed his hand behind his head "Well yeah, with you being saiyans, you both have the potential to become one."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you both your names" Goku said with excitement. The male looked up and replied, " my name is Frapkin" with a smile on his face. The girl just flicked her silky hair over her ear and said "I'm Kumiko." Goku nodded his head, "My saiyan name is Kakarot, but just call me Goku."

"Right we better go home, otherwise Chi-Chi is going to kill me for being late." "Chi-Chi?" Frapkin asked. "Yeah she's my wife, and that reminds me I forgot to tell her about this so just don't really take anything to heart, if she insults you." "Right" Frapkin said with a smile creasing his face. He couldn't believe that he was given a second chance at life so easily, and now he was going to learn how to become a super saiyan.

Kumiko just nodded, looking at Goku, "I can't believe this excuse of a saiyan defeated Freiza, he doesn't even look that strong, and he doesn't even have a tail." she thought to herself. Goku waved goodbye to Dende, Piccolo and Mr Popo. "Right let's get going. Try to keep up if you can" and with that said he jumped off the edge of the look out, and began to blast off towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2 the blue eyed saiyans:

Kumiko pl 6500

Frapkin pl 6750

**authors notes: hey i hopped you enjoyed the first chapter, here is the second one enjoy =]**

**Chapter 2 the blue eyed saiyans: **As the two saiyan teens followed goku, Frapkin, looked over to Kumiko. " so what did you do back on vegeta before we were all killed by that bastard?" trying to make conversation. Kumiko looked over at the male saiyan, " i was an elite warrior of the saiyan army."

Frapkin whistled, in surprise, " a saiyan elite eh, not bad." out of curiosity Kumiko decided to ask Frapkin. "what about you?" "oh me, i was just a middle class, nothin special." goku suddenly shouted to the two of them, "right here we are" and they came to a stop.

flying down to the ground, they noticed that it wasn't very big, but it looked cozy. "right you two wait here for a minuet, i'll be right back." goku said while running into the house. Kumiko took note of Frapkins armor, for a middle class, his armor sure was fancy. it had one shoulder guard, while the other side was just a strap, it was a red and black issue, which strong saiyans wore. the armor had no groin or leg guards, instead he had a dark blue spandex pair of pants on, complete with white boats tipped with red.

how could a middle class afford such armor. she noticed him looking back at her, with his dark blue eyes. she crossed her arms and turned away trying to make it look like she wasn't looking at him. suddenly they could hear screams coming from inside the house, then it sounded like things were beginning to brake. goku came out of the house smiling like he had just won a battle.

"alright guys you can stay with us while i train you, but your gonna have to sleep in my grandpa's old house. it should be big enough for both of you." he said placing his hands on his hips.

suddenly he became serious, "right i want you both to attack me with everything you've got." Kumiko looked at him with a smile, and took a fighting stance. Frapkin just looked at him, "what right now?" Kumiko with out warning charged at goku. she through a quick fake jab, hoping to catch him off guard. then taking to the ground she spun her whole body around in an instant, throwing her leg out towards gokus heels for the sweep. goku hoped over her spinning kick like he was doing jump rope. Kumiko flipped over goku throwing three more kicked before she had even landed.

goku blocked each one with out really having to try, and moved his hand in front of Kumiko head. Kumiko stopped in surprise not even seeing his hand coming. with a hard flick goku struck Kumikos head sending her a good 20 yards and slamming into a tree. Frapkin watched the whole thing, "wo shes good." he thought to himself. after seeing the almighty flick to the forehead goku delivered, he couldn't be leave it. with just a flick he had rendered her help less.

goku turned to Frapkin, "hey come on don't let Kumiko do all the work." with that Frapkin charged at goku with a smile on his face. he through a hard side kick aimed for gokus solar plexus, but goku just lifted his knee blocking it. Frapkin spun around with a spinning back fist, which goku just wived out the way of. then to gokus surprise frapkin carried on spinning, but this time he came round with a red palm of sizzling energy in hand.

"take this!" the young saiyan shouted executing his attack at point blank range. Kumiko had recovered and was on one knee watching goku and Frapkin go at it. "wo, there's no way hes a middle class." as the smoke cleared goku was stood with his arm extended, he had taken the blast on with just his palm. "hey that wasn't half bad Frapkin, now get ready for this one." goku said with a big smile on his face.

Frapkin back flipped, getting a bit of distance between him and goku, but when he looked up goku was nowhere to be seen. Frapkin was searching all over the place for goku. "where in the hell did he go" suddenly his senses told him to turn around. at the last second he watched goku fire a yellow energy ball aimed right at him. with no time to doge his extended both hand out to try and catch the ball of energy.

as the yellow energy ball slammed into Frapkins hands. he couldn't help but feel the overwhelming power the small ball of energy had. it was almost to much for him to handle. with a loud roar he tosses the orb right back at goku, who just slapped it away. Frapkin just watch as goku slapped the energy ball away like it was a fly. "wo hes so strong, i bet hes not even trying." then goku disappeared again. out of the corner of his eye frapkin saw a fist coming towards his right check.

he tried to block it but was to slow and it connected. send him to the ground. " oh sorry Frapkin are you ok." goku asked concerned, not realizing that he might of put to much power into that one. Kumiko watched in awe, how was Frapkin a supposed middle class fighter putting up a better fight that her an elite solider. " no i will not except this" shaking her head she charged in ready to prove her self.

goku extended his hand out to Frapkin who was sitting on the floor rubbing his check, " wow goku that was a good one, how can you be so strong." goku just smiled "dont worry i was much weaker than you when i was your age" Frapkin took his hand and goku pulled him up like he weighted nothing. " hey Kumiko you ready to call it a." goku didnt get to finish his sentence as a knee slammed into his face. "never let your guard down!" Kumiko shouted. as she landed she was about to throw another kick. but she noticed that her knee did no damage to goku what so ever. he just stood there smiling like an idiot. "hey that was a good one Kumiko, well done. but lets call it a day for now am starving" right on Que his stomach started to growl.

as if triggering it Frapkins stomach started to growl to. "haha yeah looks like am starved to" he said. Kumiko just looked at the two idiots and lowed her guard. when her stomach started to growl to. "looks like were all hungry" goku said with his trade mark grin. Kumiko turned red and lowered her head, "i guess i could do with a bit of food." she said.

goku just laughed "alright then come on in guys make your selves at home". as the two walked inside, a huge aroma of smells they had never smelt hit them. even though they didnt know what it was it smelt good. so good in fact Frapkin almost started drooling. "GOKU!" a loud and scary voice shouted. knocking Frapkin out of his daydream about food. Kumiko looked to see a women with black hair down to her shoulders. she was wearing a pink dress that went down to her ankles and had green sleeves covering her arms.

"ahh chi-chi" goku said turning around. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, TAKE YOUR BOOTS OFF BEFORE YOU COME IN!" goku looked down at his boots, "aww come on chi chi its not that bad." "not that bad. NOT THAT BAD! LOOK AT ALL THE MUD YOU HAVE TRAMPLED INTO THE CARPET!" goku just gave her his famous son grin placing his hand behind his head. " hahaha sorry chi chi"

chi chi looked at the two teens standing before her. "so you are the two new saiyans." she said. "well am sure your hungry, why down you have some dinner." Frapkin nodded with a smile on his face while Kumiko just nodded. she couldn't be leave how this earthling could chance her mood so quickly. "BUT AS FOR YOU MISTER, YOU BETTER TIDY UP AFTER YOUR SELF, OTHERWISE. NO DINNER!" goku just walked to the door with his head down. "alright, alright i'll do it" goku said.

after dinner Frapkin and Kumiko were stuffed, never had they tasted such Delicious food before. out of no where the door swung open, and in walked a teenager about the same age as Kumiko and Frapkin. "hey mum, hey dad. sorry am late me and trunks where just sparring and we lost track of time."

the two saiyan teens looked towards this new face, " hey goten" goku said. "come and meet Kumiko and Frapkin." goten walked into the kitchen to see two teenage saiyans in battle armor sat at the table. Frapkin waved his hand " hey there the names frapkin." Kumiko just looked at the boy and nodded her head "Kumiko" she said.

"so you did make the wish hey dad." "well its nice to meet you two i'm goten" the young saiyan teen looked the others up and down. he noticed that Frapkin had a good build to him. but he was more focused on Kumiko, he couldn't help but notice her tanned skin. and red lips. "so goten you gonna train with us?" goku asked. goten didn't reply he just stared at Kumiko taking in every inch of her beautie. "GOTEN!" chi chi shouted. he snapped out of his trance " oh, what. yeah.. course i will, in between school and sparring with trunks and stuff."

"great! goku said, where gonna help them become super saiyans" goten looked back at the two saiyans "so you wanna both become super saiyans eh, well no worry's. i was the youngest super saiyan of my time, so with me helping you out you'll have no problem." goten bragged while winking at Kumiko. Frapkin slammed his hands on the table, "really thats so cool. your a super saiyan to?!" he half asked half shouted in excitement. Kumiko just huffed and turned her head away from goten ignoring him. goten looked at Frapkin, "yeah we're all super saiyans my dad can even" he was cut off as goku stood up waving his hands. "alright goten that enough. hey i know i'll show you to where you guys will be staying".

as goku led them to the hut they would be calling home for now, Kumiko couldnt help but wonder about Frapkin. " he says hes a middle class, but there no way he is just middle class, he skill and reflexes resembled that of at least an elites." she was snapped out of her pondering, when goku stopped. "right here it is, there are two beds in there as well as a kitchen and bathroom so that should do for now. anyway we start at sunrise so make sure you get plenty of sleep. see you tomorrow" and with that goku walked off waving night to the two teen saiyans.

Frapkin took off his armor and boots, placing them at the side of his bed. Kumiko did the same. "so tell me middle class, where did you learn to fight like that. theres no way you are just middle class". Frapkin just laughed " well you see, i'm a frost saiyan." Kumiko just looked at him strangely. " what is a frost saiyan?" she asked.

Frapkin pointed at his eyes. Kumiko gasped noticing how they where blue. " your eyes... there blue." frapkin just laughed again. "yeah you see a saiyan with blue eyes is called a frost saiyan. we are very rare. only 1 is born every ten or so years." Kumiko now realized how he was so strong, she had remembered hearing about the story of the blue eyed saiyans. how they were naturally stronger than an average saiyan, how they could learn and progress ahead of every one else in such a short time. for this the blue eyed saiyans where extremely respected, because there power grew much faster than any other saiyan.

"so thats how you are so strong, but surly you should be an elite?" Kumiko asked. Frapkin just stared at the floor, "well you see, my mother was a low class, where my father was of elite blood. but when i was born i was born with only a power level of 5. not all that impressive right" Kumiko gasped, " but your a blue eyed saiyan, how could you be born with such a puny power". thats what my father said before he left me with my mother. when i was five my mother died on a mission so i was forced to live with my father. i was forced to join him on missions because of my eyes."

"but then when i was 10 me and my father were sent away by our selves to eradicate the coaleins." Kumiko when wide eyed "the.. the.. coaleins! and by your selves, who was your father if you dont mind me asking?" Frapkin looked down at the floor " his name was tomkin."

Kumiko was silent for a moment, she swore she had herd that name before. then it struck her tomkin was, an elite saiyan warrior and one of king vegetas personal body guards. he was one of the best warriors on the whole planet. "THAT WAS YOUR FATHER! Kumiko shouted out loud.

Frapkin just carried on staring at the floor " anyway its getting late we had better get some sleep for tomorrow." he said chancing the subject. Kumiko agreed "ok then well night." " frapkin looked at her " um yeah night."

Frapkin pl 6850

Kumiko pl 6550


	3. Chapter 3: training starts now:

Kumiko female pl 6550

Frapkin male pl 6850

**authors notes: heres chapter three, hope you like the story so far. and enjoy =]. i do not own dbz just my oc's**

**Chapter 3 training beginins**: Goku burst throw the door with excitement, "alright guys time to wake up." he said, Kumiko sprung up out of bed, and into attention. Frapkin on the other hand "just five more minuets". Kumiko sweet dropped, while goku just laughed, alright but you better be out here in five minuets other wise no breakfast."

Frapkin slowly got out of bed, he had never been good with early mornings, he slid his armor over his head. then sat on the bed and put his boots and arm guards on. when he walked out side Kumiko was shadow boxing , while goku was doing some stretches. "right guys, now i know it must of been a big shock for you, to be brought back to life after all these years and all. but i'm glade you were able to handle it so well." Kumiko and Frapkin just nodded in response.

goku then pull out a pair of wrist and ankel bands. "right we are gonna start off with a good warm up, so put these on first". goku handed the bands to Kumiko and Frapkin. "what in the hell are these thing made out of, they weigh a ton!" Frapkin also looked quite shocked, how were they supposed to move with an extra 4 tons on them.

regardless they put the bands on, goku then pointed to a mountain that was as far as the eye could see. "i want you to sprint to that mountain and back five times ok?" WHAT! both Kumiko and Frapkin shouted in shock. "and while your doing that i'll get breakfast ready. but you better be quick or i might eat all of it" he said with a big grin on his face.

that was all that needed to be said as Frapkin and Kumiko sprinted off as fast as they could, the thought of not getting breakfast fresh in there minds. after the third sprint, Kumiko was starting to get short of breath. "how in the hell is Frapkin still not tired. it must be because he is a frost saiyan." she thought to her self. Frapkin noticed Kumiko was getting tired and decided to slow down for her. but instead she took off ahead determined to not loose to the male saiyan.

they both arrived back at gokus to fine three huge fish roasting over a open fire. "hey guys that was fast, nice work. now i want you to keep those weights on all day for everything we do ok?" Kumiko was gob smacked. all day, she was already exhausted, and that was just supposed to be a warm up. after breakfast goku stood up. "right guys now we are gonna take a lap around the earth. "running again" Kumiko complained. goku just laughed care free as always. "no silly this time you can fly dont worry. but you have to keep up with me ok."

goku jumped into the air flying up high, Kumiko followed him and Frapkin joined them as well. "right. on your marks. get set... go!" goku shouted taking off like a speeding bullet. Kumiko was keeping up with him and so was Frapkin, but the weights were starting to take there toll on the young saiyans, who started to lack behind. "come on slow pokes we still have half to go." Kumiko hated being insulted so she decided to up the pace, flying as fast as she could to try and keep up with goku. Frapkin was also finding that he had to start trying. and upped the pace.

after they arrived back at gokus Kumiko fell to the ground to try and get her energy back, while Frapkin just bent over. "hey come on guys dont tell me your tired already?" goku asked. "we still have all day yet that was just the warm up" Kumiko just looked at goku, "what in the hell is he made off" she thought to her self.

"right now we are going to do some sparing. you two can go head to head, but before that, Frapkin put these on", goku took his own ankle weights off and gave them to Frapkin. his arms hit the ground as goku dropped the weights into his hands. "what in the?" "these must way at least 5 tons how can he were them so easily?" "right now dont hold back show me your full strength! goku shouted."

Kumiko took a fighting stance. "i'll show you just how strong an elite saiyan really is" goku laughed as she said it. both Frapkin and Kumiko looked at him in surprise. "whats so funny?" she asked. "oh nothing goku said now get back to sparring" he couldn't help remember the time that vegeta had said the same thing to him.

Frapkin smiled. really he loved to fight, he needed it. otherwise he would just get board. he took a fighting stance. and waited for Kumiko to attack. as Kumiko looked Frapkin up and down, she noticed his stance was almost perfect, not one unguarded point on his entire body. i had better not under estimate him." she charged in jumping and delivering a spinning back kick straight off the bat. As Frapkin watch her charge in he spotted the jump and swayed to the left avoiding the skin kick aimed for his face.

unfortunately, he was way to slow with his own kick forgetting about the 5 tons attached to his shins. Kumiko noticed this and placed her hand on his leg using it to spin her self and delivered a double spin kick to his face. Frapkin was sent flying backwards lucky he had blocked the kick in time, but the force was still enough to send him flying. he flipped backwards and recovered skidding across the grass on his legs and one arm. Kumiko didn't waste anytime and was charging in again trying to close the gap as fast as she could.

Frapkin had predicted this and had charged a small energy wave in his hand whilst he was flying backwards from Kumikos kick. as she got with in about 5 yards Frapkin through the energy blast at the ground, causing dirt and smoke to surround them. using this to his advantage Frapkin slid Kumikos legs knocking her over. Frapkin then flipped over on to Kumikos chest about to deliver a hard punch to the face.

Kumiko saw the energy blast leave his hand, putting up her guard as fast as she could expecting it to be aimed at her. instead she was met with earth and smoke. blinding her. suddenly her feet were swept away. and then next thing she knew Frapkin was atop of her fist ready. remembering her training she court the fist punch, and locked his elbow in place under her armpit. then she pulled him in close and placed her palm on his temple. with a loud explosion both Kumiko and Frapkin slid out of the smoke both in ready battle positions.

As goku watched them fight, he couldn't help but be impressed. for teenagers these two had skill. especially Frapkin. it was like his battle scene was second to none. Kumiko was doing great as well, she had to be one of the best females he had ever seen fight. goku couldn't help but smile at seeing them go at it.

"hey your good Kumiko, i'm starting to realize why your a saiyan elite." Kumiko looked at Frapkin and smiled. "your not half bad yourself, but i still dont see why the blue eyed saiyans are so feared for there battle skills" she said, trying to hit a saw spot to knock his concentration off. in stead Frapkin just smiled, " well then allow me to show you." suddenly he vanished. Kumiko had no idea where he had gone to. it was like he had vanished. in a split second. he re-appeared right in front of her, she through a hard kick aimed at his head. she was surprised when her kick passed straight through his head. "what in the!" she barley had time to say another word as a fist slammed into her stomach sending her flying and slamming into the ground.

As goku watched Frapkin disappear. and then reappear he gave another smile. "ahh the good old after image trick eh, that comes in handy" he watched as Frapkin slammed his fist into Kumiko stomach and sent her flying. "this kid learns fast, its like he only has to see something once before his figures it out, impressive." goku said out loud.

Kumiko sat up, that punch had hurt her badly. she managed to stand up. "oh shit now what should i do, i guess i could use that. but that might kill him... i guess i have no other choice this is my last chance." Frapkin stood there crossing his arms over his chest. " so Kumiko you had enough yet?" Kumiko growled at him, " not a chance!" she said smiling.

Frapkin smiled as well, "alright thats what i like to here from an elite!" he said mockingly. Kumiko lowered her center of gravity. bringing her arms to her hips, almost like a karate stance. she charged keeping her hands in place. suddenly she jumped high into the sky. Frapkin watched as she soared high into the blue sky above. Kumiko then fired a massive beam of purple energy. Frapkin watched as the massive beam of energy came straight at him, deja vu hit him as he remembered goku doing the same thing.

again he stuck his hands out to block the beam. when Kumiko appeared not 5 yards away to the right of him holding another mass of energy. "OH SHIT!" Frapkin shouted. but it was two late he through one hand out to catch the blast coming at him head on and the other to catch the beam come from his right.

goku watched as Kumiko fired a beam of energy at Frapkin, he then noticed that she had disappeared. he watched her as she reappeared and fired another beam of energy from a different angle catching Frapkin off guard. "wo now that's a smart move nice one Kumiko."

Frapkin was down on one knee trying with all his might to hold off the two beams. "this is not going to end well" he thought to himself. suddenly he span around bring the two now balls of energy with him, throwing the fist one at Kumiko.

Kumiko watched as her two beams were starting to over power Frapkin. "haha nothing you can do now." she said smiling in victory. suddenly she noticed a smile come to Frapkins face, "what is he doing?" she said out loud. then she watched as he span around redirecting the first beam of energy right at her.

Kumiko dodged the first one but was helpless as the second one was coming at her head on. the next thing she knew she had hit the ground. but not because she was hit with her own attack, she looked up to see goku standing in-front of her. he had obviously saved her from that last attack, and she then blacked out from lack of energy.

"nice work today Frapkin, your an extremely good fighter, i dont even think i would of thought of that one ya know." Frapkin fell to one knee, he was exhorted. "yeah thanks goku haha" he managed to get out before he fell on his back trying to catch his breath.

there it was again that strange aroma. she sat up, a sharp pain sticking into her side. remembering what had happened she looked down to see that she had been undressed and her wounds tended to. she got up and walked into the kitchen to see goku, goten and Frapkin all laughing and taking about old battles they had gone through. all she court was something about a guy named cell and the androids.

she walked in and sat down next to goten. "hey Kumiko how are you feeling?" goku asked. Kumiko looked up at goku and then at Frapkin "i'm fine" she announced, but was then interpreted by her stomach growling. she blushed realizing that it was her stomach and not one of the boys. every one let out a loud laugh, "well its good to see your stomach is still working after the punch Frapkin gave you there." goku said.

"but dont worry tomorrow we can go see korin and pick up some senzu beans." both the teens looked at goku witch confused faces, whats a senzu bean? Kumiko asked. and who's korin? Frapkin asked. "oh yeah i forgot you've never met him before, well dont worry all will be explained tomorrow."

with that said the saiyans munched down on there food and went off to bed. Kumiko was feeling saw about loosing, and the fact that goku had to save her from her own attack. but she couldn't deny that the story's about the blue eyed saiyans, where starting to sound less like story's and more like a reality.

Frapkin power lv 7100

Kumiko power lv 6650


	4. Chapter 4: korin and the senzu beans

Frapkin power lv 7100

Kumiko power lv 6650

**authors note: hey guys heres chapter 4 hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. in the next couple of chapter i will be looking more into the past of Frapkin, to see what his life was like before. any way i do not own dragon ball z, please read and enjoy =].**

**Chapter 4 korin and the senzu beans**: The next morning the same thing happened again. goku burst into the room, Kumiko sprung up ready , but still a bit sore, and Frapkin was still in bed. "for goodness sake Frapkin get up!" Kumiko shouted. "5 more minuets", goku just laughed again alright meet me out side in five minuets then" he said walking out side. Kumiko slipped on her armor and put the weights on her wrists and ankles. after three minuets Frapkin got up as well and slipped his Armour and even heavier weights on.

Both saiyans walked out side to see goku stretching again, he was always wearing he orange gi, with its blue under shirt, wrist bands and boots. " alright then guys lets get a move on, follow me" goku said with a smile. "wait!" Frapkin said. " what about breakfest?" goku just smiled, oh dont worry i have a surprise for you, when we get to korins tower." "and the faster we move the faster you get it, so lets go!" goku shouted as he took off into the air.

Kumiko and Frapkin followed the care free saiyan. luckily goku wasn't flying as fast today, so Kumiko could save her energy for a bit. after about half an hour of flying, they reached korins tower. "alright guys here we are" goku pointed. both teens looked up, "so this is it?" Kumiko asked. "yep but you guys are gonna have to climb to the top. dont worry it shouldn't take you long. i'll meet you both at the top with breakfast".

that last sentence court both the attention of both saiyan teens "ok then. lets do this!" Frapkin shouted. both jumped onto the tower and started to scale its structure. about 20 minuets had past, and Kumikos stomach was starting to hurt. "when in the hell are we going to get to the top? we have been climbing as fast as we can for almost half an hour now!" she said starting to get agitated. Frapkin just smiled, "well i can carry you if you want?" Frapkin knew that he had it a saw spot, as the saiyan female hated it when people helped her, especially males. "screw you!" she said and started to climb even faster.

after another ten minuets of scaling the tower, which seemed to go on for ever, they reached the top. "see that wasn't so bad" Frapkin said. Kumiko just gave him an evil glare. "hey up here guys" goku shouted. both saiyans proceeded to walk up the stairs leading to the top floor. when they reached the top they spotted goku, and a small white cat holding a staff.

"alright guys you made it, and in only half an hour. it took me a full day to get to the top when i did it." this made the teens feel a bit better. " so whos the cat?" Frapkin asked. goku laughed hard. while the cat just gave him a stair. "you would be wise to show a little respect" the cat said.

"did it just speak?" Kumiko asked surprised. "yeah guys this is korin" goku said introducing him. both oh the saiyans just looked at each other and shrugged, they had both seen weird thing. "anyway guys here take this" goku said where throwing a bean at them both. "enjoy" goku said with a big smile on his face. Kumiko and Frapkin looked at each other again. "what the hell is this? all that work and we get a bean!" Kumiko shouted. goku just laughed again, care free as always. "just eat it and see for your selves".

Frankin just shrugged again. "oh well, down the hatch." he said as he throw the bean into his mouth. Kumiko followed suit and put the bean in her mouth. a couple of seconds after they had swollowed they felt a rapid chance. Frapkin felt all of his energy restored to him. his muscles swelled with energy and all his wounds had healed. "wo i feel like new " he said with a huge smile on his face.

Kumiko suddenly felt everything bulge with energy, her wounds were healed and everything was better than it was before. "how is this possible, for just a bean." she said not be-leaving what had just happened. goku just smiled, "see i told you i had a surprise, magic beans. great ant they" he said with his trade mark grin.

Frapkin couldn't help but smile. "these are amazing, i cant be-leave i got all that from a bean, its incredible." "you can say that again." Kumiko said just as surprised. goku looked at both saiyans. "alright guys come here". both Kumiko and Frapkin walked over towards goku. "now place your hands on my shoulder" he said. "alright korin thanks for the senzus see ya soon." and with that he lifted his middle and index fingers to his forehead and they where gone.

suddenly they were out side what looked to be a huge house, in the middle of a very populated area. "how in the world did you do that?" Kumiko asked. goku just looked at her and said "instant transmission" like it was nothing to him. "now follow me" goku said walking into the huge house, that said capsule corp on the side of it.

"hey bulmaaa! you here." no one answered. "hmmm maybe shes out, oh well" goku said not really talking to anyone. the two saiyan teens followed him down a set of stairs and down a corridor. after they walked for about 5 minuets. goku stopped. "alright guys time for you to meet vegeta, but careful he gets real grumpy sometimes"

Kumiko and Frapkin looked at each other "did he just said vegeta?" Kumiko asked. Frapkin just shrugged i don'no" was his reply. as they followed goku into a strange room, they both fell to there knees as it felt as if some invisible force was crushing them. goku turned around not even faised, " oh yeah i forgot you two arnt used to the gravity yet." suddenly it stopped and, they could breath again.

"What are you doing here kakarot?" a strong voice demanded. as Kumiko tried to catch her breath she couldn't help but notice that goku and this other man were not even failed by the change in gravity, while her and Frapkin where almost crushed by it. "just how strong are you" she muttered to her self.

"aww come on vegeta dont be like that. look who i have with me." goku said pointing to the two saiyan teens trying to stand back up. Kumiko looked up now she was sure that goku had said the name vegeta. but if so then that must mean that.

Frapkin looked up and spotted the other man that goku was talking to. no. it couldn't be. but it was, the spiky hair was the dead give away. it had to be. "king vegeta sir!" Frapkin said while coming to attention, Kumiko following him as she noticed the same thing.

"hey did they just call you king vegeta, ha that's funny" goku said laughing. vegeta walked over to the saiyan teens. "relax, i am not the king. that was my father." vegeta said. Frapkin was shocked, "prince vegeta?" he announced vegeta looked at the boy. something strange about him. "i swear i have seen this boy somewhere bef." before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted. "its me my prince, its me Frapkin, do you remember me?" he said excitedly. " hey vegeta do you know him by any chance." goku asked confused. "don't be a fool kakarot how could i know this boy." that was when he spotted the blue eyes.

"no way, it cant be you? your Tomkins son, correct?" Frapkin looked just as surprised that prince vegeta had remembered him after all of these years. Kumiko was just stood looking as confuised as goku was. " well i never, these blue eyes are unforgettable. i never thought i would see another frost saiyan in my life time. "wo you know him vegeta?" goku said. "thats so cool. but wait how do you know him?"

vegeta explained that Frapkins father was a body guard of the king and that Frapkin was sometimes put in charge of being a body guard for him when he was but a child. " well you sure know how to pick them kakarot." vegeta said amused. "excuse me prince vegeta, but it is an honor to meet you sir. my name is Kumiko, daughter of Micomber sir." yes its nice to meet you to girl, vegeta said sarcastically. "so what are you doing here kakarot?"

goku suddenly remembering the reason he had come, "oh yeah, well i was wondering if we could use the gravity, chamber?" vegeta didn't look to impressed. "and why do you want to use it? vegeta asked already knowing the answer. " well so we can train goku said with his care free smile."

vegeta just looked at kakarot like he was an idiot, "fine, you can use it kakarot. but on one condition." vegeta said with a evil smirk coming to face. "yeah sure, what is it vegeta?" goku asked. vegeat keeping his smile, "i get to train them to." vegeta said. goku just looked surprised. "but vegeta i thought you said you had enough going on, and that you were to busy to train any other weak saiyan." "yeah well now that i see who they are, i have had a chance of heart." "i have decided that i will help you train them kakarot, after all we cant have them turning into morons like you." "heyy vegeta. fine then, i guess it would be better for them to learn from the both of us." goku agreed.

Kumiko and Frapkin just stood there and watched the other two saiyans talk and insult each other, well vegeta was doing most of the insulting. but, what stuck out the most was that now they had two teachers and that they would start training right away.


	5. Chapter 5: vegetas hellish training

Frapkin power lv 7900

Kumiko power lv 7000

**authors notes: right chapter 5 =] this is where it starts to get good please R&R and i hope you enjoy =].**

Chapter 5 vegetas hellish training: It was like being in hell, the high gravity almost pinning her to the hot floor. As Kumiko tried to get up she was thrown back to the unforgiving ground. she felt as if her bones had been crushed, she couldn't feel her muscles or well anything for that matter. all she could see was Frapkin standing up in front of her, somehow the male saiyan had managed to become accustomed to 60x the earths gravity, and quite fast to.

Goku was surprised, as to how fast Frapkin adjusted to the increased gravity. Kumiko was still struggling to get on all fours, but here Frapkin stood, trying to defend him self against the lasers, that two training droids where firing at him. "wo just look at him go vegeta, hes such a fast learner." goku said quite surprised. vegeta just huffed, "well he is a frost saiyan after all."

goku now looked even more surprised, "whats that?" he asked, with a curious look in his eye.

"For gods sake kakarot, have you never herd the legend of the frost saiyans before?"

goku just shook his head. "well kakarot the frost saiyans are a very rare breed among our race. in fact it is said that they progress almost three times as fast as an ordinary saiyan."

"WO! is that true vegeta?" goku asked excitedly. "well kakarot i wouldn't of told you if it wasnt you clown. but i am surprised. only you of all people would pick such a fine example of a warrior and not know it."

"well i just read his heart, and it was pure. so how could i not" goku said. suddenly Kumiko stood up. both vegeta and goku looked over at the female saiyan. "well the girl has spunk, if you ask me." vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "yeah these two will make great fighters one day."

vegeta watched as Frapkin destroyed both of the battle droids. "right whats next?" Frapkin turned to ask, but instead he was meet with a fist. the fist connected with his jaw and sent him a good few feet. Frapkin landed hard, his body had not quite adjusted to the intense gravity well enough to be moving like normal. "vegeta! what are you doing?" goku shouted.

"dont worry kakarot i just want to test his current skill, not to worry i wont kill him." vegeat watched the boy get back up. "show me what you've got frost saiyan." Frapkin smiled, after all these years he was still taller than the saiyan prince, but he new that vegeta was much stronger than him, and if he was not careful he could get hurt. having looked after and gone on a few missions with the prince, he new that he was not to be taken lightly.

vegeta charged, throwing a right cross aimed at the teens head. Frapkin jumped backwards landing on both hands, and shoot both feet up towards vegetas chin. vegeta swayed to the side fast, avoiding the double kick aimed at his face. as he watched Frapkin flying towards him, he couldn't help but look back at when he was a child for a moment.

"come on prince vegeta, this time you might be able to beat me" a cocky voice said. the young prince of saiyans, was not happy as he herd the remark. he charged in attempting to land a punch at the older saiyans face. throwing all sorts of combinations at the teenage saiyan, but with no gain. every attack he throw he just struck air, never landing a signal hit. he spun around throwing a hard spinning heel kick but again was meet with nothing.

The young vegeta was meet with a hard boot to the backside, as he noticed that his opponent had got behind him."THATS IT FRAPKIN YOUR DEAD! the young saiyan prince shouted. sticking both hands out he launched a powerful energy beam at the teenage saiyan. to his surprise Frapkin had just taken to the air avoiding yet another attack. "now, now prince vegeta. we mustn't let our temper get the better of us."

No one ever dared to mock the young price in his whole entire life, but this teenager no more than 16 was making a fool out of him. a big vain appeared on his forehead. "prince vegeta" a voice came out from the palace. "oh great now that fool is looking for me" little vegeta said with a mocking voice. Frapkin flew down towards the price, "ot-o we better get back before nappa starts having a fit because he lost you again."

"hes a fool, why does he have to accompanied me on my missions. i am already stronger than him."

" well he is the general of the saiyan army." frapkin said trying to lighten the mood. "i dont care, my father picks such imbeciles to watch over me. the only one who is a real challenge is you.

"why thank you prince vegeta." little vegeta just turned around and started to walk back inside the palace. "but mark my words Frapkin, one day i will be stronger than even you, and when i am you better hope, i dont decide to kill you for mocking me like this."

Frapkin just laughed, "not to worry my prince, i'm sure i will be ok." and with that the young saiyan prince vanished into the palace. (end off flash back) As vegeta came back to reality, he noticed that, frapkin had pulled an afterimage right before he him. vegeta decided to pull on the bait just to see what he did next. suddenly Frapkin appeared to the right of vegeta, throwing an energy blast at his legs. vegeta smirked and jumped lifting his knees to his chest. "not a bad idea but" vegeta was cut off as blast had bounced off one of the energy feilds of a droid and hit vegeta in the back, Frapkin then through a hard cross at vegetas jaw.

goku watched as vegeta had played bait to Frapkins after image. he then smiled as he watched vegeta jump over the energy attack aimed at his legs. suddenly goku was shocked as he watched the energy attack bounce off the droid and slam into vegetas back. "this kids is really improving fast." he said smiling to him self.

Kumiko watched in shock as the whole thing played out infront of her. how was it that Frapkin could stand such a gravity, while she couldn't, why was he going toe to toe with vegeta while she was barely standing. "its not fair." she said to her self. "why. why is it that i born with a power of 500, an elite saiyan, am not able to keep up with this frost saiyan. how is it that the because of his eyes he is able to do so much more than the rest of us. its just not fair."

vegeta court the punch, he was still surprised that Frapkin was able to use his surrounding to his advantage so well. vegeta then court a kick aimed for his head. " your good Frapkin, but this time i am the stronger one." vegeta said with a grin, suddenly vegeta pulled his head back and smashed it into Frapkins, delivering a hard headbutt. Frapkin flew backwards smashing into the wall of the gravity room. vegeta smiled as he watched the young saiyan try to stand back up, but to just fall back to one knee. the gravity starting to become, to much for his now tired body to Handel.

Kumiko watched as Frapkin slammed into the wall hard. so hard in fact it felt like it shuck the whole room. suddenly vegetas eyes fell on her. "your turn" he said charging at her. Kumiko was so surprised she didn't even see the fist coming at her face, when it stopped but milometers away from her nose.

"you should concentrate girl. you should always be ready for battle." these words seemed to infuriate Kumiko, she slapped vegetas hand away from her face and jumped back wards. "thats more like it, now show me what you've got!" vegeta yelled out with a smirk. Kumiko charged at him, she could tell she was going to have to be fast to impress him. for she didnt know how long her body would be able to handle the heavy gravity.

vegeta watched as the girl charged him, and head on at that. " she has pride i'll give her that." out of no where she lifted her hand and unleashed a powerful purple beam of energy. vegeta just smiled and blocked the attack with his palm. as the smoke cleared he watched as a fist appeared just skimming his nose. the fist followed with a kick aimed at his knee, and and chop aimed for his wind the same time vegeta lifted his leg blocking the kick, and lifting his hand blocking the attempted chop at his throat.

Kumiko was surprised when vegeta stopped both of her attacks at the same time. well he is the prince of saiyans after all of course he is strong she thought to her self. vegeta just pushed her back. he was impressed, she was obviously an elite, aiming at the week spots of the body. only the elite fighters had a good knowledge of the body's anatomy.

Kumiko was tired, not ten minuets ago she was only able to stand up in this intense gravity, and now she was fighting to the best of her ability in it. breathing heavy, sweet dropping of her forehead. she charged again. she jumped trying to slam a spinning back kick into vegeta face. instead she was meet with her kick being court. and this time vegeta through her hard.

frapkin watched as Kumiko was trying her best against the saiyan prince. her fighting was impressive, but he knew that vegeta wasn't even trying. suddenly he noticed that Kumiko was flying towards him. unfortunately he noticed to last, and Kumiko slammed right into him slamming him back into the wall.

Kumiko looked down, somehow the slam into the wall wasn't as bad as she thought it would of been. thats when she opened her eyes, noticing a knocked out Frapkin she also noticed how close, there faces where. turning red she jumped straight back up af if there where not even any gravity pushing her down.

goku just laughed noticing how embarrassed Kumiko was. vegeta just grunted. " right that's enough for today" and walked out of the room. as soon as the door opened the gravity shut off, making it easy to stand again. Frapkin got up and just rubbed both sides of his head, now both sides of head where hurting. goku just laughed. "alright guys that was great, your both coming on really well. now lets go get some food!"

Frapkin 8200

Kumiko 7200


	6. Chapter 6 a glimpse into the past part 1

Frapkin power lv 8200

Kumiko power lv 7200

**authors note: right chapter 6 this one feels intense, hope you enjoy, yet again i dont own dragon ball z just my oc's =].**

**Chapter 6 a glimpse into the past part 1: **It was now late almost eleven o'clock at night and they had just come back from capsule corp. "well its a shame you didn't get to meet bulma today, she would of loved to meet you both. shame shes away on a business trip." goku said two the saiyan teens. "anyway make sure you get some rest, tomorrow gonna be a tough day so you'll need all the energy you can get. night guys." goku said while leaving Frapkin and Kumiko to go to there little home.

As the young saiyans walked into there newly found home, after being wished back with the dragon balls. Frapkin slipped his armor off and turned around to take his spandex bottoms off. Kumiko noticed the numerous scars on his body, she was still a bit embarrassed about what had happened in the gravity room so she decided to get changed in the bathroom. after she came out she noticed that Frapkin was led on his bed, his hands behind his head as he just stared at the roof.

"you ok?" Kumiko decided to ask. Frapkin looked over at her, "yeah am fine, i was just thinking about life back on planet vegeta that's all."

Kumiko nodded and sat down on her bed. "hey you never told me the rest of that story about what happened with your dad, on planet coalein." Frapkin didnt say anything and just looked away, "you dont have to tell me if you dont want to" Kumiko said trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"No its fine." Frapkin sat up and locked eyes with Kumiko. "you remember i was telling you that because of my eyes i was forced to go on missions that where way out of my league. well like i was saying i was sent to planet coalein with my father at the age of 10. my power level was round about 1200, baring in mind that the coaleins had an avarge power of about 1500."

Kumiko was slightly shocked, she had never been sent on such a dangerous mission in all her life on planet vegeta. "when we first arrived on the planet, we had been misinformed, about the moon. it was supposed to be 1 day until it was full, but it turned out to be 5."

(Beginning of flash back).

Arriving at planet Coalien in T minus one minuet. a computerized voice said. a young boy aged 10 sat in a space pod, his armor was the standard issue, a black and yellow, two shoulder guards and three leg guards. one covering the crotch and the other two covering the base of each thigh. the young boy had black spandex leggings on complete with a pair of white boots. suddenly the device on his ear started to bleep.

"did you hear that boy, we have 1 minuet till arrival. make sure your ready." a cool battle hardened voice said, coming through the device on the boys left ear. "yes father i'm ready." a small voice came in reply. the pod began to rock and shake as it entered the planets atmosphere. the boy was thrown back and forth until it crash landed into the ground below.

the pod door opened, and the young boy stepped out. he could see his fathers space pod not 50 yards away from his. the young boy raised his left hand and clicked the button on his scouter. 5 power levels detected with in 500 yards. the boy suddenly lifted into the sky and flew over to where h could see his father standing.

"FRAPKIN!" a loud shout came and the boy landed, "yes father" the small voice replied. "i want you to be extra careful on this mission, you only have a pitiful power, so try not to get in my way. and dont get your self killed! got it." the small boy looked up at his father. he was wearing his best battle armor, it was red and black, it only had one shoulder gaurd where the other was just a strap. it had no leg guards, but it was complete with black boots tipped with red as well as black and red armored gloves. "yes father!"

His father was about 6foot his hair was black and wild running down to his middle back. his eyes were a charcoal black. and he had a scar running down from his right eye as well as another two that ran up his left cheek. suddenly the mans scouter bleeped. "prepare for battle son, there are ten power levels heading over this was. each at 2000."

the small boy nodded, he was scared his own power was no way near that. and although his father was strong, he didn't know if he could take on ten at the same time by him self.

listen son i want you to try and hide, when i give you the signal, you are to attack with all your power. understood." the small looked over to his father. although he wanted to disagree he new better. "yes father!" he quickly ran off and hid him self behind a few well sized rocks. after about two minuets the enemy had shown up. all ten of them in fact.

The coaleins where tall beings. almost lizard like, they had hard scaly skin as tough as armor. each had two bone horns on there head like devil horns, they didn't wear much just what seemed to be ragges, they had large tails that almost looked as if it was another leg. their teeth where razor sharp, and there claws looked like small daggers sticking out of each of their fingers.

"so your the almighty powerful saiyan that was sent to concur are planet." what seemed to be the leader of the group said in a sinister tone of voice. "well you dont look all that strong to us. does he boys?" each of the other lizard creatures just started laughing obviously mocking the saiyan stood in front of them. "in fact i would go as far to say that you looked like a pampered monkey!"

The saiyan just stood there carm in a storm. "not much for conversation are we eh. oh well never mind then. kill em boys!" the boss of the group said pointing his razor sharp finger claw at the saiyan. two of the coaleins charged at the saiyan standing before them. one took to the left and the other took to the right. "take this monkey!" one of the reptile creatures shouted out.

as Frapkin watched from behind the rock, he wondered how his father would handle such an attack. The young boy got his answer as he watched his father let each of the razor sharp claws slip right past his face, both trying to stab him with there claws. instead they found that they had impaled each others chest. the one to the left coughed up blood, it was green and looked slimy.

Tomkin watched as the lizard to his left fell dead to the floor while the other was just slightly wondered but enough to not be able to move much. the saiyan extended his had and grabbed the creatures throat, crushing its windpipe in the palm of his hand. he dropped the creature and walked further towards the rest.

"WHAT! how did he do that?" the leader seemed shocked he had just watched as the saiyan hardly did anything and killed two of his men in an instant. "thats it now your going to pay. get him!" the lizard shouted. the remaining seven all charged the adult saiyan at the same time.

Frapkin watched as his father glanced over towards him and then back at the leader of the group of coaleins. he knew exactly what his farther wanted him to do. while he would take on the remaining seven he was to take out the leader.

Tomkin watched as his now seven enemy's rushed at him looking for blood. he took to the sky fast. the lizards followed him, exactly what he expected them to do. he placed his hand down aiming it at the lizards flying up to face him and released a huge beam of energy. the coaleins didn't know what hit them, they just watched as a huge beam sped to wards them. only 5 made it out of the firing line while the other two where engulfed by the burning energy. "WHY YOU!" one of the lizards said charging in to attack the saiyan. he through a solid kick, but was surprised when he hit air. he was even more surprised when he was meet with a solid uppercut smash into his chin almost ripping the creatures jaw straight off.

Meanwhile behind the cover of the rock Frapkin watched and waited, he noticed that his father would soon be done with the bundle of enemy's that try to kill him. he could see that the lead of the group was beginning to feel scared as he watched each of his comrades fall before his eyes.

"NOW! Frapink shouted as he rushed as fast as he could fly towards the side of the 7 foot lizard just standing 100 yards away from him.

As the lizard watched each of his comrades fall before the saiyan, he couldn't seem to take it anymore. how could this saiyan be so strong, to take on his best men all at once, and to top it off he didnt even seem like he was trying. "why you stupid monkey, i'll make you pay for this" the lizards said while clenching his first. suddenly his noticed a bright red light coming towards him. "what in the!" it was to late to react as the sizzling hot energy black had connected with the lizards face.

took of guard the coalein was hit directly in the face with a strong energy attack, suddenly the next thing he new he was hit to the ground. the lizard didn't even have time to process what had happened, there must of been another one hiding he thought as he was trying to get his eye sight back.

Frapkin looked down at the coalein that was on the floor squirming in pain. suddenly his scouter bleep as he looked behind him to see at least another 100 coaleins flying to ward them. out of shock he forgot to finish off the lizard lying on the ground be-neath him. failing to notice that he had recovered and was not about to stick his claws through his back. he turned to see his father had court the lizards arm and had slammed the creature into the ground stepping on its skull crushing it.

"i though i taught you never to take your eyes off of your opponent boy." Frapkin looked at his father who seemed to be angry at his son. " i'm sor." but before he could get his words out his father struck him across his face with a back hand. "if you want to survive boy then, you have to ready to do what is necessary to live. if you cant then you will just get in my way and i might as well kill you now." Frapkin looked down to the floor, but then raised his head. with out a word, he just took a fighting pose as the new army of coaleins had landed about 30 yards in front of them.

suddenly a huge coalein, who must of been at least 8 feet tall. raised his fist into the air, a loud battle cry eructed from the small army before the two saiyans. and they began to charge. Frapkin watched as the now what looked like monsters charged towards him and his father, he now new that if he didn't give it everything he had. that he would never see his home again.


	7. Chapter 7 a glimpse into the past part 2

Frapkin power lv 60,000

Kumiko power lv 50,000 after gravity training

**Authors notes: ok hears chapter 7 part two of the battle in the past, i was so excited even just writing this. anyway i do not own dragon ball z but i do own my oc's enjoy the chapter guys. i also apologies for the story starting off slow and not all that interesting.**

**Chapter 7** a glimpse into the past part 2: Kumiko just sat, her mouth was almost hanging open as Frapkin was telling her the story about his battle on coalein. she tried not to sound so impressed but she couldn't help it, she had been told about the coaleins before, and how powerful they could be in groups. she had herd that only a hand full had survived because they had sworn to serve Freeza, even though he destroyed there planet anyway.("kind of like us")

Frapkins face looked intense, like the memory he was recalling was part of a dark time for him. Kumiko just watched him as he carried on talking. staring into his hard blue eyes Kumiko lost track of what he was saying. " hey Kumiko you ok?"

"oh.. what.. i mean yeah am fine are you?" she was completely making a fool of her self getting all her words mixed up. she looked down at the floor, trying to hide the blush coming to her cheeks. Frapkin didn't notice. to him it looked like she was just acting weird. "oh well." "anyway as i was saying."

(back to flash back)

As Frapkin stood there along side his father he could not help but feel out numbered. Two against 100 was all that was going through his head. Fear and doubt clouded his judgment. How could he possibly fight such a number, let alone win. He was barely a mach for one never-mind 100. As the enemy drew closer he could feel the blood rushing through his veins felling every capillary in his muscles, urging him to fight.

Razor sharp claws and fangs out for blood, his blood. He didnt know what to do, how to act. All he knew was that he would probably die this day. "Were do you think your going boy?" a dark voice snapping his train of thought. subconsciously he had been edging backwards ever so slightly allowing sheer numbers scar him. he looked up into his fathers dark and unforgiving eyes. "Saiyans never run" those where the last words his father said to him before he charged the mass of coaleins rushing towards them.

He watched as his father was smashing down every enemy before him. it was inspiring how was he so fearless? As to face such a huge number of opponents and show no sign of fear. He had to help even if he made no difference the last words of his father filling his head Frapkin charged in ready to do battle. The young saiyan was met with razor sharp claws swiping at him, it took every ounce of concentration he had to make sure non dealt a fatal blow. "Come on!" he shouted as he smashed one of the lizard creatures in its face causing its jaw to fall of with a sickening crunch.

He looked to his father who had pretty much killed about three quarters of the beasts. He had managed to kill about 12, he was exhausted as the adrenaline pumping through his veins allowing him to carry on fighting, suddenly a blur caught his eyes lifting his arms to protect his face he felt claws dig into his forearms and across his chin. It had to be the biggest foe he had ever seen, there standing in front of him was the 8 foot coalien licking the blood from his claws. Frapkin noticed that his arms had been cut badly and that he now had a deep cut running just under his lip down to his chin.

The 8foot lizard charged the boy swinging his claws trying to slice him at what ever angle he could. Frapkin was able to dodge every attack that was thrown at him it seemed that the big lizards muscles where just slowing him down, he then noticed that the lizards throat was unguarded. He kicked up off the ground leaning backwards he avoided a swipe at his own neck and delivered a hard kick back. As the foot connected with the lizards throat he fell to the floor gasping for air, Frapkin realized he had crushed his windpipe. He raised his hand behind his head and then swung it towards the coalein unleashing a sizzling ball of energy.

As the lizard looked up gasping for air he noticed all of his men had been killed but him. He noticed the other saiyan stood there smirking at him as he was about to die. in his last acts of life the lizard charged the adult saiyan.

As Frapkin unleashed his energy blast, smoke and dust surrounded the area around his "HA take that lizard!" he shouted in victory thinking that the blast most definitely killed him. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the creature, instead he looked over to see the creature was lying dead at his fathers feet. Frapkin rushed over to his father in surprise "Father we did it we" but his words stopped.

Looking at his father he noticed the gaping hole through his Armour and abdomen. "No.. How. How could?" His father looked at is son stood in front of him, he new he was dying and had no way to survive. "Listen son. you must" suddenly he was court in the back by an energy blast. Frapkin was flung a good distance landing among the dead body's of the coaleins unconscious while his fathers body was completely destroyed.

As he fell in to the darkness, he couldn't help but feel his body becoming useless every muscle ached and finely his eyes closed falling farther into the dark.

(end of flash back.)

Kumiko just sat there looking shocked. "So what happened after that?" Frapkin just shrugged his shoulders, "When i woke up i was in a healing tank, apparently i had been rescued by a team of low class saiyans lead by a man named Bardock." "And what about your father?"

Frapkin looked down at the floor again, he died, his body was to mangled to recover they told me." Kumiko tried not to show emotion but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, having lost both his parents at only 10 must of been hard. "Well we better get some rest tomorrow is gonna be another hard day."

"yeah well night then." Kumiko said lying down on her bed and closing her eyes.

The next morning the same thing happened again, goku would barge in giving the wake up call. Kumiko would get up and get ready while Frapkin would just complain and sleep for an extra two minuets. When both the saiyans walked out side they were met by goku and goten. "Goten is going to be training with you guys today, but i have to warn you hes stronger than he looks. so don't go easy on him" goku said with a proud smile on his face.

"So what are we doing today?" Frapkin asked. Goku just smiled "Today, well you and Kumiko are going to fight against Goten." "But before that lets get some breakfast."

After breakfast the four flew out towards a field where they could train and not have to worry about causing some damage. "Alright then guys, remember dont hold back or you will be sorry." goku said walking to the side lines and sitting cross legged on the grass.

"Ok guys lets see what you've got" Goten said taking a defensive stance. The two saiyans also took a stance, ready for what ever Goten would dish out. For a few seconds no body moved a muscle until Kumiko grew board of waiting. She charged Goten head on throwing a jab and then a cross aiming for his face.

Goten dodged the two punches with ease and through his own punch at her. Kumiko blocked Gotens attack and through a hard side kick at his ribs, Goten span to the side avoiding the kick. He then delivered his own kick at her leg that was on the ground sweeping it, she hit the ground hard but rolled away. Now Frapkin had joined the fight as Kumiko rolled out of the way he flew in hard with a round house to the head, which Goten blocked.

"Hey good kick man, let me show you mine." With that Goten through a side kick at Frapkins mid section sending him flying a good 20 feet. Kumiko was back up and decided to attack Goten from behind, throwing a hard elbow aimed for his neck finding that it didnt connect, instead she was met with a hard grip to her ankle. "You should really guard your feet better" Goten said smirking as he through her high into the air.

Kumiko flew through the air struggling to regain control of her self. Meanwhile Frapkin was back up and charging Goten, throwing a swift jab that was blocked then throwing a hard front kick. Goten blocked the jab and noticed the front kick coming at him, he quickly stepped to the side and spun around deviling a spinning back elbow to Frapkins head. This time though Frapkin just avoided the elbow that skimmed his nose he sprung back wards flipping over, as he did he tried to kick Goten in the chin but goten swayed backwards out of the was.

Suddenly an energy blast smashed in the middle of the two boys, causing them to both to be sent flying from the shock wave. Frapkin recovered noticing Goten had vanished. "Where did he go?" Out of no where Goten repaired behind him kicking him hard in the back. Kumiko realized she had missed and watched as Goten kicked Frapkin in the back. "Hes strong, well i guess he is goku's son what else could you expect."

She landed back on the ground next to Frapkin, Goten stood about 7 yards away from them smiling. "What should we do, hes to strong to take on one at a time." "yeah your right we have to attack together. right here's the plan."

Goten could see the two whispering something to each other. "Hmm must be trying to plot some sort of attack. Alright guys this time i'm not gonna hold back you better get ready." Suddenly Goten charged slamming a fist into Frapkins face and a spinning back kick into Kumikos stomach. Both the saiyans landed hard on the ground and rolled backwards getting up. "Alright now!" Frapkin shouted charging straight at Goten.

Goten watched in excitement as the two charged him Kumiko behind Frapkin. Suddenly she jumped over him deviling a flying kick which he blocked, but he then failed to see Frapkin slide in under him and smash a hard kick into his sternum. Goten stumbled backwards a bit surprised that they had landed a hit on him, again both the saiyans charged him. This time at the last second they split one going left and one going right. Goten tried to keep his eyes on both of them but he started going cross eyed he gave up deciding to focus on Kumiko.

Kumiko This time slid in trying to take his legs, Goten had other ideas and jumped when he noticed Frapkin soaring in with a hard right hook aimed at his head. Goten blocked the punch with his forearm and just as he was about to send a punch back he was struck with a hard energy attack to his back, sending him flying up high into the air.

Gotens shirt had been ripped right off exposing his flesh that was now slightly scorched on his back. "Wow these guys sure are good. Guess i better take it up a notch." Goten lowered back down to the ground. "Alright guys this time no holding back, lets see how you fair against a super saiyan!"


End file.
